


Monday Girl

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [21]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: Finnik/Annie, coffeshop!AU I colleghi di Finnick la chiamavano La Pazza del Lunedì.





	

 

I colleghi di Finnick la chiamavano La Pazza del Lunedì. Tutti i lunedì mattina questa ragazza arrivava prima di loro davanti all'ingresso della caffetteria e se ne stava lì, imbacuccata nella sciarpa di lana e nel cappello calato fino al naso, silenziosa. Ti guardava frugare nelle tasche per trovare le chiavi come se fosse l'operazione più accattivante del mondo. Non parlava, non salutava nemmeno, restava solo lì e poi si infilava dentro appena aprivi. Quando andavi a prendere il suo ordine alle sei e trenta del mattino, quei mattini invernali gelati che c'eravate solo tu e lei là dentro, la ragazza indicava col mignolo sul menù, sempre la stessa cosa – macchiato caldo, caramello, cioccolato spolverato sopra. Lo Zuccherino. Era una creazione di Finnick e aveva scelto lui il nome.

Finnick non credeva che fosse davvero pazza, la Pazza del Lunedì. Forse solo un po' eccentrica. Del resto, anche lui era stato definito eccentrico tante di quelle volte che aveva perso il conto.

Gli faceva tenerezza, con quei bricioli di pelle scoperta che emergevano dagli strati di lana quasi per caso. In un certo senso, però, non era fragile. Una che se ne stava seduta allo stesso posto dal mattino fino alla sera finché non chiudevano non poteva essere fragile. Finnick apprezzava la sua forza di volontà, la trovava buffa.

La ragazza del lunedì gli teneva compagnia, anche. L'inverno era lungo e di motivi per essere allegri ce n'erano sempre stati pochi nella sua vita. Ma lei era semplice, era una costante. Se chiudevi gli occhi e li riaprivi, lei c'era, stava sempre là, seduta sulla sedia di plastica azzurra. Se era fortunato, qualche volta Finnick incrociava il suo sguardo. Lei lo sosteneva con una durezza velata che Finnick davvero non si sapeva spiegare, ma che era tanto rara, tanto dolce.

Finnick iniziò a preparare il suo Zuccherino quotidiano senza andare a prendere l'ordinazione della ragazza. La prima volta che glielo depositò davanti senza una parola, sorridendole e basta, lei sollevò il cappellino come per mostrargli meglio tutto il torpore stupito che avvolgeva il suo viso. Aveva le guance e il naso arrossati e un angolo della sua bocca rosa si levò appena un po' più in alto, così, e Finnick sentì di volerle bene.

Zuccherino dopo Zuccherino i sorrisi si fecero più larghi, gli sguardi più luminosi. Era bella, la ragazza del lunedì, era bello avere la sua presenza morbida accanto.

«Eccoti lo Zuccherino» disse Finnick.

«Era che volevo vederti» disse lei, come saltando da una conversazione tutta diversa tenuta da persone diverse in un luogo e tempo diverso. «Era che volevo parlarti.»

Finnick sorrise, sentendosi bene come non succedeva da... quanto? Da mai? Si tolse il grembiule, lo appallottolò e lo nascose dietro la pianta nell'angolo, e la ragazza squittì una piccola risata adorabile, e il sorriso di lui si allargò fino a fargli male. Le si sedette di fronte.

«Beh, eccomi qua.»

E la ragazza del lunedì pian piano divenne anche quella del martedì, e del mercoledì, e...

 

 


End file.
